undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Clusterfuck of Oddity
Clusterfuck of Oddity '''is a random role AU made by DashingToadie which takes it's own format and story, unlike most 2018 random role AUs, which copy DH or the DH formula. The AU was born from a conversation between DashingToadie and one of his friends, Slick Silver, about the morbidity of certain lyrics in the song Excitable Boy (which ended up being the Papyrus replacement). The AU was initially called Dashing Disfigurements, possibly taking inspiration from the name Silver Linings (which ended up being renamed Advanced Admirations before ultimately being cancelled). Clusterfuck of Oddity contains characters from many different forms of media, such as but not limited to: video games, music, bands, TV shows... the list definitely goes on. Clusterfuck of Oddity takes inspiration from many things from many things DashingToadie has seen, heard or played in his life. Everything in the AU has in some form been a part of his life. '''Roles The roles have been organized in tables that show the following information: *What canon Undertale character is being replace; *By who they're being replaced; *What game, show, band, etc. the replacement is from; *What kind of media they're from (such as video games, memes, songs (like, the actual songs themselves), band, etc.) Following these tables will be a series of character biographies for the major roles, as well as a small section for minor characters' bios. 'Major Roles' 'Minor Roles' Original Roles Planned characters '''Here's a list of characters that are planned to appear in the AU as well that haven't been given their role yet: * Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, Monica (Friends); * Bobby Hill (King of the Hill); * Poo (Earthbound); * King Lancer (Placed Bets); * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty); * Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) '''Biographies Here's some information about the characters in the context of the AU. Major Roles Susie in order Doughy in order Ralsei in order 'Areas' Same as with the rolelist, the areas will be displayed in a table rather than a list. The format will be the same, too: *What canon Undertale area is being replaced; *By what area it's being replaced; *What game, show, band, etc. the replacement is from; *What kind of media it's from (such as video games, memes, songs (like, the actual songs themselves), band, etc.) Events and Fights There are certain events, fights and scene replacements that'll happen in Clusterfuck of Oddity that greatly differ from canon Undertale. New Fights * ??? * Changed Fights * ??? New Events * ??? * Changes/Additions * The Ruins replacement has two names because of an error in the thumbnail for the track. The Ruins was originally going to be called Fields of Peace. * Originally, RG 01 and 02 was going to be the weird combination of Poo from Earthbound with Robbie Rotten from LazyTown. This idea was scrapped in favor of making room for Robbie's boppel, toppel and floppelgängers. * MTT Resort was originally going to be Hotel Mario, but has been changed to Hotel California instead, with Mario and Luigi from Hotel Mario trying to shut it down instead. * Charlie Brown and Snoopy switched places with Kris and Frisk: originally Kris and Frisk would follow Susie around in the Waterfall replacement, with Charlie and Snoopy having a battle together in the snowy area leading to Stars Hollow. ** Kris and Frisk has now since become just Frisk. * Category:Random Role Category:Comedic